moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Durhal du Praug
Smelling of cheap booze and even cheaper cologne, Durhal du Praug is a two-bit underworld wannabe, or so some claim. The owner of a small pawn shop in Old Town, Durhal is more often than not a purchaser of shady and questionably acquired objects of fortune & power rather than a purveyor who tries to sell such items to those who wander into his musty shop. One former employee mentioned his apparent dealings with black market figures in Stormwind & Ironforge to authorities. This same employee was later found dead in an Old Town gutter, though Durhal was found conveniently out of town when the murder was believed to have taken place and charges were eventually dropped. He is believed to have ties with both the Stormwind underworld and the Alterac Syndicate, the latter of which he is believed to fund with profits gained from his legal & presumed illegal business ventures in the lower Eastern Kingdoms. However, he has been more than willing to assist Alliance military efforts with information when asked (or, more often, threatened with jailtime). His place of birth is unknown but is presumed to be from one of the northern Kingdoms, as he has claimed to not be a native to the region of Stormwind. Weapons and Equipment Durhal tends to favor his fists for 'unhappy hours', as he often calls fights. He is known to go out of his way to avoid fighting in bars, preferring to stay in the good graces of the patrons, the bouncers, and, more importantly, the barkeeps. When conflict is inevitable, he will be the first to take it outside, favoring the 'first one out throws the knockout' strategy. However, when more dire situations call for it, Durhal always carries a pair of large. thick blades strapped to his backside. Being Stromic style blades, many have presumed Durhal is from Stromgarde but he is quick to laugh at this suggestion. Aside from his weapons, Durhal always carries some rope mounted on rocket-propelled grappling hooks that will firmly anchor themselves into heavy stone or thick wood. In conjunction with his athletic physique, he can scale walls quickly to make for some quick escapes. Or just to explore the rooftops of Stormwind and other Alliance cities. More often than not and without regard to place or time of year, he is seen wearing a blackish-brown leather stetson-styled hat, with no unusual markings or attributes to speak of. Old Crow Pawnery Sitting in a dreary corner of Old Town, the Old Crow Pawnery is a pawn shop owned and operated by Durhal. The Old Crow is a modest income for Durhal, but it is more infamous for his tendency to purchase somewhat rare items of potentially arcane power. These items, however, never appear on the Old Crow's shelves once purchased and Durhal is tight-lipped about where these items go. Allegations of a Defias Brotherhood connection plagued the shop in the years immediately before and after the Third War, however no proof of such claims were ever brought forward. Following Durhal's charge into Draenor alongside other mercenaries in the Alliance's employment, Old Crow Pawnery was closed down indefinitely and the business' assets moved to an unknown location for safekeeping. Images 123356554776747.png|Color photograph of a Syndicate agent rumored to be Durhal. Durhaldupraug.png|Color photograph of Durhal wearing his favorite leather stetson. DurhalMug3.jpg|Color photograph of Durhal without his stetson laughing, though for what reason is unclear. Category:Human Category:Alterac Syndicate Category:Monks Category:Criminals Category:Characters Category:Alteraci